battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout Finds Nix
Summary Full Text Grounded Dungeon Rebel Scout: The scout Stonegit had sent out flew high over the frozen lands, peering down for any stragglers. As far as they knew the Chief could be wandering around anywhere between the mystic lake, and the Wild West. He scout continued to scan the area, and then saw another lone figure. He had to stop and talk to several so far, some where helpful, others were not, maybe this one had information as to Akkey’s where a bouts. He landed his dragon, sliding off, stepping up in front of a girl with short black hair. Not knowing (at first) that this girl was the very person he was looking for, the man marched up, calling to her. “Excuse me madam!” he said briskly. “But I am looking for a women by the name of Akkey, have you seen her? White hair, rabbit ears, hails from the Wilderwest?” Akkey Black: She eyes the young man as he gingerly lands on the ground. Upon hearing his question, her eyebrows raise slightly. He’s looking for me? Who is this person? '' "Uhm… perhaps. Why do you ask?" She glances at his dragon and his clothes. He seems innocent enough… perhaps one Haddock’s lowly messengers. A dragon trainer, too. '''Grounded Dungeon Rebel Scout:' "She is Haddock King of the Wilderwest’s Chief." he answered. "He wishes to have her safely returned to the fortress…for she is very important to him." Akkey Black: I’ll bet… keep it together, Nix. Remember, you’re Chief Akkey. Trusted by the King of the Wilder West. Lost her memories. Shouldn’t be too difficult. "Oh…" she clears her throat. Her gaze shifts and she cocks her head, mimicking confusion. "Uhm… well… I had white hair and rabbit ears when I woke by the lake in Wilder West…" she pulls at her hair, "I had to change it because I went to the Wild West…" "Maybe… that’s me? I don’t remember anything… actually…" she trails off. Grounded Dungeon Rebel Scout: The scout frowns, and then shifts forward, doing a double take. “Good Odin!” he said. “It is you Chief Akkey, but you speak as if you do not know who you…” he trailed off, he had heard rumors about the lake, it had great magic, it could have very well affected her memory. He cleared his throat, calling his dragon over. “Then madam if you will please come with me, I must take you to King Haddock immediately.” Akkey Black: They rise up in the air and she clings to the scout, catching her breath. As Akkey or Nix, she doesn’t remember this feeling of flight and honestly… it’s quite terrifying. But also exhilarating… and cold. She shivers and pulls her cloak tighter around her. The scout is thankfully silent the entire day’s journey, which allows her to think. She’s going back to the man who killed her family, who manipulated her memories, who lied to her for seven years. It’s all about timing, Nix… she reassures herself, Like Dust said… y''our goal is to stick close to him, until an opportunity opens up. He already trusts you, and there are no worries about slipping up since they think you remember nothing anyway. Nice and simple.'' She pulls at her hair, a habit that has been forming the past few days. She stares into the horizon, the hazy shape of an enormous ice fortress forming. In a few minutes they would land. I’m coming for you, Haddock. Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Akkey Black